


Questionable Decisions in Side Alleys

by Brynncognito



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They set off right down the alley of all places, and Bucky glances quickly around before he pushes Steve against the wall. Steve tenses, sure his best pal's gonna sock him, but then Bucky kisses him, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Decisions in Side Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky and Steve are kinda jerks and go get off in an alley while their dates wait inside. Just as a fair warning.

Altogether, their date's going okay. As usual, it was Bucky who'd gotten to talking with a nice dame he met, who had a friend. Sometimes it bugs Steve --that Buck's able to pick up the ladies so damn  _easily_  when they barely give him a  _first_  look, let alone a second-- but most of the time he's not all that into the girls Bucky finds for him anyway.

At least the girls are both nice enough, Mary and Elizabeth. Liz is the one with Steve, and she's obviously got kind of a thing for him, based on the way she's been hanging off his arm all night and giggling at everything he says. Bucky's been having even more luck with his girl than that, and Steve's pretty sure they're gonna ditch him and Liz soon to head back to Bucky's place.

So it surprises Steve a little when Bucky clears his throat and straightens up from where he's been leaning in to Mary.

"You ladies think you'll be alright here for ten minutes? Steve and I got something for you, just gotta go get it." Maybe it's a little poor form to leave their dates alone, but they're clearly both so thrilled with the fact that Steve and Bucky  _got_  something for them on their first date that they don't mind. Anyway, they've got each other for company in a pretty nice-lit bar, so that's gotta count for something.

Steve's frowning, confused, but he nods anyway.

"Uh, yeah, shouldn't be long."

And then, before he has  _any_  clue what's going on, Steve is sliding from his seat and following Bucky out the door.

They set off right down the alley of all places, and Bucky glances quickly around before he pushes Steve against the wall. Steve tenses, sure his best pal's gonna  _sock_  him, but then Bucky  _kisses_  him, instead.

Steve is absolutely frozen, heart pounding loud in his ears and chest so tight he's sure he's about to have a damn  _asthma attack._  Bucky pulls away-- no,  _jerks_  away, and he's cursing himself and running his fingers through his perfectly combed hair, messing it all up.

"Shit, I'm sorry-- I'm so sorry, Stevie. I just-- the way that dame was hanging on you, I couldn't handle it anymore. Look, I'm not a fairy, I'm really not, I just..."

Steve's finally gotten over the initial shock, and he's damn near  _giddy._

"Bucky," he tries to interrupt. " _Buck!_ "

Finally, Bucky stops pacing and rambling, shooting him a pained look.

"C'mere and let's try that again," Steve murmurs.

Bucky just stares at him for a second or two, like he's not sure Steve's serious. But he sure as hell doesn't seem to need any more encouragement before he just kinda  _throws_  himself at Steve.

This time, Steve's participating too. He hasn't had a whole lot of kisses yet, given that  _Bucky's_  the lady's man of the pair of them, but he's pretty sure  _nothing_  would have prepared him for kissing Bucky Barnes.

Bucky kisses him like he's trying to fuck his mouth, and  _that's_  a mental image that makes Steve whimper and go a bit weak at the knees. Bucky's hands are on Steve's hips, and Steve's got his hands tangled in Bucky's hair, messing it up even more as he kisses him back for all he's worth.

But Steve's  _damn_  body betrays him like it always does, and he has to pull away and wheeze for a moment before they've been going at it for long. Bucky looks concerned, and he asks if Steve's got his inhaler, and Steve makes a face and shakes his head.

"I'm fine, just... gimme a minute."

While Steve catches his breath, Bucky can't seem to keep his hands off him, and  _that's_  not really helping the erection Steve's already got swelling in his pants.

But Bucky's trying to behave himself, Steve can tell, and finally he feels like he's not on the verge of an asthma attack anymore.

"Alright?" Bucky asks, his brow all furrowed in concern, and Steve's chest kinda warms at the sight.

"Yeah, just... A little much, ya know?"

Bucky lifts an eyebrow and glances down to where Steve's  _obviously_  hard, making Steve flush from his chest all the way up.

"You're fuckin' adorable," Bucky murmurs, leaning in to press his lips to Steve's jaw, his hand unerringly grabbing for Steve's cock through his clothing and making it  _jump._  He lets out a startled moan, pressing into the contact.

"Buck," Steve gasps, and is rewarded with a soft chuckle. He realizes suddenly that he's not the only one who's hard, 'cause Bucky's pressing against his hip.  _God_ , Steve wants to see him and touch him.

"Want me to take care of you, baby?" Bucky asks, and Steve can't even  _speak_ , but he nods desperately. He's not sure he's ever wanted  _anything_  so bad, and right now the fact they're both on a date with two lovely ladies doesn't even cross his mind.

Even if it had, it sure as hell would have fled the second Bucky sinks to his  _knees_  and starts unfastening his pants, not messing with the suspenders or anything, since he's obviously  _way_  too eager to get to Steve's prick.

Steve shudders, head falling hard against the wall behind him as his worried gaze flicks over toward the mouth of the alley, but there's no one around that he can see.

Bucky gets Steve out pretty quickly, and when he finally gets a look at Steve's hard cock, he sucks in a breath.

" _Shit_ , Stevie, you've been holdin' out on me." They've seen each other nude plenty of times before, but Steve looks about average when he's flaccid.

Steve flushes all over again, and Bucky licks his lips before leaning in to press them to the head of Steve's cock, all glistening with precome. Steve's hands go to Bucky's hair again, tangling there like a lifeline as he tries not to thrust his hips, because it's the first time  _anyone's_  had his mouth on him at all and it feels so fucking good.

"Easy, Stevie," Bucky soothes him, thumbs rubbing into Steve's hipbones while the bastard flicks his tongue over Steve's slit, making him shudder violently again. But that's nothing compared to when Bucky takes Steve into his mouth, like he does this  _all_  the damn time.

For his claims he's not a fairy, Bucky  _had_  to have done this before. He's just too damn good at it. Steve's sure he's gonna blow his load within a few seconds when Bucky starts slurping, sucking, and bobbing his head. But Bucky somehow realizes this and slows  _way_  down, pulling off him completely to just breathe hotly on his cock and soothe him with a hand rubbing on his stomach.

Even so, feeling Bucky's fist on his cock, stroking him so much better than Steve strokes himself-- It's too much, and Steve just manages to choke out a warning.

He's somehow not expecting it at all when Bucky takes his cock down again, and Steve  _shouts_  as he grips Bucky's hair and comes down his throat.

By the time the stars clear from his vision, Bucky's pulling off him and licking his lips.  _Shit_ , the asshole swallowed his load down and everything.

"You taste way better than you got any right to," Bucky informs him, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and getting back to his feet. He's careful to keep his hands on Steve, and it's a damn good thing, or Steve would be on the  _ground_ , his legs are trembling so much.

"Do you... want me to--" Steve can barely form the words, and Bucky smirks as he tucks Steve neatly back into his pants.

"Get one of those pretty artist's hands of yours around my cock and we'll call it even, huh?"

If he hadn't  _just_  come, Steve would have gotten hard all over again hearing those words outta his best pal's mouth. As it is, Steve isn't sure he can respond aloud, so he just nods, biting down on his lower lip.

"Shit you're beautiful," Bucky murmurs, and he leans in to give Steve another deep kiss.

It doesn't last too long this time, either, because Steve can  _feel_  how hot and hard Buck is against him, and Bucky pulls away after a minute to undo his belt, button, and fly.

Steve's never really seen a hard prick other than his own, but Bucky's is like a work of  _art._  His cock's nice and thick, a couple visible veins running the length of it. He's got a nice up-and-left curve to him, too, and he's almost dripping with precome.

If he thought he was capable, Steve would have dropped right to his knees. Instead, he settles for awkwardly licking his palm a few times the way he always had when he hasn't had lotion or anything to jerk it.

When he finally wraps his hand around Bucky's dick, he's rewarded with a low  _groan._  Bucky presses closer, nuzzling into Steve's neck and kissing his throat as he thrusts into Steve's fist.

Really, Steve doesn't end up  _stroking_  Bucky so much as gripping him tight while Bucky fucks his fist and breathes filthy things right in his ear.

It doesn't take very long before Bucky's stiffening and warning Steve he's about to come, and they manage to reposition themselves so as Bucky thrusts a few more times and stills, his thick ropes of come paint the wall rather than Steve's clothes. It's so fucking  _filthy_ , Steve's cock gives a half-hearted twitch in his pants.

Bucky's breathing heavily now, and they take a few moments to just lean against each other. Someone finally walks by the mouth of the alley and casts a strange look in their direction, but he's sure they just look like a pair of drunks.

Finally, Bucky straightens and starts putting himself to rights. Steve's the one who has to fix his hair for him, since of course this is the  _one_  time Bucky hasn't brought a comb with him.

Bucky's come still stains the wall, and Steve can't stop staring at it.

"I look okay?" his friend interrupts Steve's thoughts. Steve gives him a  _look_ , because Bucky's the most vain asshole Steve's ever met. He's rewarded with a laugh.

It's definitely been at  _least_  ten minutes, probably more like fifteen or twenty.

"...We should get back," Steve murmurs, heart sinking a little because now he's almost dreading the rest of this date, and he doesn't know  _what_  the hell this quick alley fling means for their friendship, or what.

"Gotta go grab the flowers for the girls, stupid," Bucky chides, and Steve manages a tiny smile.

Obviously, what they just did hasn't bothered Bucky in the slightest. So maybe, just maybe, they'll be okay.


End file.
